peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 May 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-29 ; Comments *“Zo, pounding beat music!” *Peel has been to a BBC event earlier that evening where he ran into Andy Kershaw. Plays the Mary Gauthier track from what is apparently Kershaw’s favourite album of the year so far. *After the previous week’s Ronnie Ronalde session, some listeners have written in proposing one from Humphrey Lyttleton (responsible for tonight’s Pig's Big 78). Peel says he will enquire, but not sure if the celebrated jazzman and broadcaster still does music gigs. *JP: “You know, I wish I could work myself into a frenzy over the World Cup, but … I’m not engaged yet, I can’t get excited about it. I’m sure I will, but at the moment rien, as they say in France.” Peel does, however, canvas listeners for good football songs, which he says will try to play over the next few weeks. *Peel not happy about his show the following night being taken by a four-hour Evening Session special by Steve Lamacq from the Shetlands – “It’s like having somebody else use your toothbrush, and if you didn’t feel like that you shouldn’t be doing the job in the first place.” *News: deal announced to give the Millenium Dome away for nothing for conversion to sport and music arena. Sessions * Persil #2 First broadcast. Recorded 2002-03-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cinerama: Quick, Before It Melts (single) Scopitones *Stakka: Strange Daze (12” single) Zero Gravity *Fall: The Joke (LP – 2G +2) Action *Persil: June (session) *Johannes Heil: Paranoid Dancer (DJ Hell mix) (12” single) Kanzleramt *Lightning Bolt: Into The Mist II (LP – Ride The Skies) Load *Mary Gauthier: Sugar Cane (LP – Filth And Fire) Munich *David Jack: So Terribly Heavy (LP – Texture Freak) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Uplifter: What Kind Of World (single) Love Promotion *Vomitory: Nailed, Quartered, Consumed (LP – Blood Rapture) Metal Blade *Persil: Traces Of Knots (session) *Bays Utrecht 06080901 (magazine CD - Jockey Slut Presents The Bays) Jockey Slut *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: 1919 March (Pig's Big 78 2002) *The Pedestrian: The Lifelong Liquidation Sale 1850-1950 (DJ sampler) Mush *Sightings: I Feel Like A Porsche (LP – Sightings) Load *Bombdogs: Precision Bombing (2x12” EP – Edge City Chronicles: Dead Silence) Audio Illusion *Nina Nastasia: Been So Long (LP – The Blackened Air) Touch & Go *Persil: Mum (session) *Skatalites with King Tubby: African Roots Dub (LP – The Legendary Skatalites In Dub) Motion *Gerty Farish: Hey Seth, Why So Blue? (LP – Bulks Up) Load *Coin-Op: Democracies (single) Fierce Panda *Dymaxion: Ant'lrd Ally (LP – Dymaxion x 4 + 3 = 38.33) Duophonic 45s *DJ Damage: The Temptress (12” single) Spektrum Audio *Catheters: Bleary Haze (LP – Static Dellusions And Stone-Still Days) Sub Pop *Persil: Dear John (session) *Jah Marley & Jah Mason: Strength To Strength (7” single) Kickin’ *The Caretaker: Cloudy, Since You Went Away (LP – A Stairway To The Stars) V/Vm Test File ;Name *John_Peel_20020529 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John_Peel_2001-12 Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online